legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Graviton Displacement Drive
The graviton displacement drive is a very powerful form of warp propulsion. Overview This type of engine is a form of traveling propulsion that warps space. They are very big, heavy and bulky making them only practical on large ships. They also need a tremendous amount of energy to start up. They warp space unlike warp drives and hyper drives. They do it by producing gravitons. Legoland has never and will never use this form of propulsion. Despite its down sides, if you are chasing a ships with this type of propulsion you are very unlucky as it is the fastest type of warp propulsion there is available. Warp 25 is the maximum speed possible by this type of drive. After warp 25 the power required to go any faster suddenly increases extremely meaning that only warp 25 is the best warp speed available. However if you had near infinite amounts of energy the theoretical maximum warp would be factor 32.105. It is impossible to travel faster than that using warp technology. Technical Information The device works by creating gravitons. This Is done by mini particle accelerators stored inside the big engines at the back of the ship using this engine. Firstly, hydrogen is ionized and then injected into the particle accelerators (called hydrogen accelerators). They are speeded up to near light speed, this is what requires a lot of energy. The ions then collide and produce gravitons. These gravitons are then sped up in another type of particle accelerator called a graviton accelerator. This creates a vortex of spinning space time. Any ship close behind the engine at this stage would be shook around and thrown in a direction randomly. Finally the gravitons collide twisting space time back the other way so fast that the ship is projected forwards at a tremendous speed. Any ship close behind when this happens will be destroyed or severely damaged. Varieties Not all graviton displacement drives are the same. Smaller ships can't house or handle the more advanced ones and so smaller models are used. MarksEdit Mark 1 - A mark 1 graviton displacement drive can travel at a maximum speed of warp factor 21. Mark 2 - A mark 2 graviton displacement drive can travel at a maximum speed of warp factor 22. Mark 3 - A mark 3 graviton displacement drive can travel at a maximum speed of warp factor 23. Mark 4 - A mark 4 graviton displacement drive can travel at a maximum speed of warp factor 24. Mark 5 - A mark 5 graviton displacement drive can travel at a maximum speed of warp factor 25. After warp 25 the power required to go any faster suddenly increases extremely meaning that only warp 25 is the best warp speed available. ClassesEdit You also get different classes of graviton displacement drives. Class 5 - Highly inefficient, uses lots of energy. This costs a lot to build. Class 4 - Very inefficient, consumes lots and lots of energy. This costs a lot to build to build. Class 3 - Quite inefficiency, consumes tones of energy. This costs loads to build. Class 2 - Inefficient, requires stupid amounts of energy. This costs loads and loads to build. Class 1 - Inefficient, consumes a tremendous amount of energy. This costs a stupid amount to build. Users The Plague - The plague use warp drives mostly but when they need to travel fast they use this type of propulsion. The Aliens - The aliens only have one craft that uses this type of propulsion as it is highly experimental technology for them. It was destroyed in Legoland Wars. Other - Some other small races have been seen using it but it is very uncommon. Trivia *Gravitons are hypothetical and are said to be the force carrier of gravity. *Based on warp technology *Legoland have never made a ship that uses this technology *All types of this technology are inefficient but are very fast Current Status Legoland still does not use this technology. The aliens have not been able to reproduce there engine after it was destroyed. It is still a quite uncommon form of propulsion. Category:Propulsion